User blog:DerPresenz/Katarina Degurechaff Van Der Zee
Summary Katarina is the personal escort of the Princess of the Kingdom of Ásdís, and the commanding officer of the Shadow-Guard, the kingdom’s royal guard. Appearance A slender young woman with medium-length hair. Personality She is a calm good strategist and tactician. An expert in logistics, she always finds a solution when the Army and the Naval Service are in disagreement about how to proceed in an operation. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Katarina Degurechaff Van Der Zee Origin: Die gejagte Jägerin universe Gender: Female. Age: 21 Classification: Elf Date of Birth: 17 BRY Birthplace: Ásdís Weight: 52 kg Height: 174 cm Likes: ~ Dislikes: ~ Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: ~ Values: ~ Marital Status: Married Status: Alive Affiliation: Králl House (Kingdom of Ásdís) Previous Affiliation: ~ Themes: ~ Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A (normal level) | 7-A (magically enhanced) Powers and Abilities: Tactical Genius, Tactical Analysis, Master Strategist, Battlefield Adaptation, Detail Intuition, Intuitive Aptitude, Peace Inducement, Concord Inducemen, Serenity Inducement, Tranquil State, Natural Weaponry, Swordsmanship, Flailmanship, Axemanship, Blunt Weapon Proficiency, Artillery Proficiency, Polearm Proficiency, Grappling Proficiency, Boomerang Proficiency, Shieldmanship, Whipmanship, Needle Proficiency, Shield Flail Proficiency, Tonfa Proficiency, Gauntlet Proficiency, Wire Proficiency, Chain Proficiency, Dagger Proficiency, Fanmanship, Clawmanship, Chakram Skill, Saimanship, Enhanced Marksmanship, Gunmanship, Sawmanship, Hook Proficiency, Explosive Proficiency, Object Attack, Medicine Creation, Supernatural Surgery, Restoration, Damage Removal, Healing, Magic, Psionic Magic Attack Potency: 9-A, Small Building (normal strenght) | 7-A, Mountain (when using magic) | High 7-A, Large Mountain (when using a technomagical weapon) Speed: Superhuman (normal speed) | Hypersonic+ (when using magic) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (normal strenght) | Class T (when using magic) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (normal strenght) | Mountain Class (when using magic) Durability: Building level (normal durability) | Moon level (when using magic) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters ''' (normal range) | '''Kilometers (when using magic) | Tens of kilometers (when using a technomagical weapon) Standard Equipment: ~ Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: ~ Feats: She was once able to withstand for 5 minutes the attacks of a Tier 0 individual, of unknown/indefinite level, who was testing her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ~ Key: Normal (Base Form) | Magical Enhanced (Advanced Form) Note: ~ Notable Attacks and Techniques - (#''') '''Guardian shield: She pairs or teams with fellow teammates to create an armoured construct that can both give protection to allies and damage opponents. Other Notable Victories: - Notable Losses: - Inconclusive Matches: - Trivia * The Tier 0 being that tested her, fought her at 3-A (Universe level) during the first 270 seconds and at Tier 0 (High Outerverse level) during the last 30 seconds. * She has been tested trice: once alone, the second time with a small party of 5~6 members, and the last one with a larger team of ~30 members. * She has two wives, the first being Swanhild Markwardt Portner , and the second being Tajana Láska . Additional/Optional Stats Forms: Her standard form is that of a normal elf, nothing beyond the appearance of the race. When in advanced form her eyes turn from normal blue to neon blue, and her blue hair also turns a little lighter. Equipment: She is armed with a technomagical precision weapon which increases the range and the damage of her spells. ----- Category:Blog posts Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Military Characters Category:Royalty Category:Royal Figures Category:Nobility